The Cure to My Obsession
by MintCloud
Summary: Len finds himself ill, alone, and addicted to video games. When the aqua-haired Miku comes and locks him in without use of the console, will he find himself bored, or will he find the cure to his obsession? -Len x Rin later on, rated for safety-


AN: Oi.. huge Len obsession recently… It's sad because it's turning me into a fangirl.-The title is based off that as well, LOL-

AND I AM NOT a fangirl type. ;_;

Anyway enjoy or whatever.

All that could be heard in the small, yellow colored house was the clicking of various buttons and the noises of virtual gunshots. Rin would hate to see him playing this, but she wasn't here, so who cared? If the sound filled the emptiness that was present, it was perfectly fine.

The entire week had gone on in a similar fashion. The golden haired teen would wake up, eat something, and play video games. It had begun to get boring- at first, Len was excited at the idea of being able to waste his days playing video games for a week, but, he'd beaten 13 of his games about twice already, and it was getting repetitive. Of course, he wasn't going to admit that to himself- he was lonely, but that was a fact he couldn't seem to submit to.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Len stared, eyes twitching at the television screen. 14. He never remembered this game to be so easy. Groaning, he leapt up from his sitting position and turned the game off. Sounds of the game system running the disk, the short clicking sounds of the console reading the scratched and beaten game, slowly diminished. Slowly, he ran his fingers through his messy, shoulder-length hair- he never put it up this morning, and he resembled Rin in every way, besides his more 'male' figure, which really wasn't that defined at all.

Walking over to his bed, he strained his tired eyes for a glimpse of the golden tie he always kept in his hair- it blended with his hair color so well, it was invisible to the naked eye while he wore it. His eyes trailed to a piece of gold amongst his bright yellow sheets. There it was. The doorbell rang at the exact moment he grabbed the rubber piece, and he didn't even bother to put it in before answering the door.

"Hiya, Len-kun!"

Aqua pigtails floated into his house, standing right in front of him. The girl bounced joyfully- what the hell was she so happy about? "Aww, Len-kun, your hair is so cute! It's just like Rin's!" She exclaimed, taking a lock of the golden hair in her palm and giggling.

Shit, he thought, blushing with embarrassment. Miku had never seen him with his hair down- he never even thought of what fun she would make of him when she saw it. "M-Miku! Don't do that!" Len whined, swatting at her hand with his own. Miku let go of his hair, still smiling brightly, giggling cutely.

"Aw, Len-kun, you're just so adorable though!" She managed to get out between giggles.

"I am not!" Len argued, pouting a bit and crossing his arms.

"You're just like your sister too! So stubborn!"

Len groaned. "I'm nothing like Rin… she'd probably beat you up if you made fun of her," He sighed, starting to tie his hair up with the golden band. "So, um, did you come here to see Rin?"

"No, silly! I came to see you! I thought you might be sort of lonely. I mean, almost everyone is gone to that party." Miku replied, showing a bit of concern for the fourteen year old.

Party. Oh yes. He remembered. At Haku's house.

It was obvious why Len didn't go- first of all; he didn't trust Haku as far as he could spit. She was drunk off her rocker most of the time, and Len didn't want to end up in the path of a drunk, rampaging Haku. He shuddered simply thinking of it- Haku already thought he was adorable, no telling what she would do when she was drunk.

Second, Rin had bluntly stated that Len needed to stay home. Len was extremely ill that week. He had been running a 'fever' (as much as androids can), and couldn't get up to do anything. Len attempted to convince Rin that he was perfectly fine, but no avail. Rin controlled him, to say the least, and he gave in easily.

Wait, that was no reason for Miku not to go. He looked at the aqua-haired female- surely she didn't stay simply so Len wouldn't get lonely. "Wait, Miku, why didn't you go?" Putting the question in there air, he gave her a puzzled look.

Miku smiled at him. "Well, there are a lot of reasons why! First of all, it sounded icky. There's a lot of alcohol and things at the party, and the last thing I want is to be surrounded by drunk people. Secondly, I wanted to stay here in case you never got any better! Oh, that reminds me," Miku finished, placing the back of her hand on Len's forehead. Quickly removing it, she shook it out and looked at him, worried. "You're burning up! Go lie down!" Aqua pigtails ushered the boy to his room, all while he was complaining.

"Wai- Miku! I'm fine! I don't need to lie down!" Len argued, just causing the aqua-haired girl to worry further.

"You must be delusional! You're so pale! Have you eaten anything?" She continued, still pushing Len up the stairs to his bedroom. "Seriously! You look so sick! You should have called earlier! I would have come and taken care of you and you would have been so much better by now! What have you been doing all week?"

Len sweat dropped, the various questions coming at him too quickly for him to answer. "I'm not, I look fine, I did, no I don't, I didn't feel sick, it wouldn't have matter because I'm not sick, and," Len sighed before answering the last one, "playing video games."

Miku stared at him for a moment. Video games? She seriously wished that wasn't what he had been doing twenty-four-seven. Sadly, she could picture it now. Len in front of the huge television screen oh-so-conveniently placed in the center of his yellow-clad room, pressing away at tiny game controller buttons. "Len… did you seriously…"

Len returned the stare with one of his own, creating an odd silence before sighing. "Yes, I did play video games all day for seven days. It's just s-"

"OH MY GOD! YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO GO GET SOME REST!" Miku exclaimed frantically, much to the dismay of the golden haired male. Miku, swifter than ever, forced Len up the rest of the staircase, into his room, shut the door, and locked it. She then proceeded to tie the key to her wrist, using a ribbon fresh out of her aqua locks. "There! Now you have to rest! I'll get you some of those sleeping pills." Miku concluded, skipping into the bathroom giddily.

AN (again): I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING.

NO.

NO.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

This is NOT Miku x Len. If it ever WAS, it would be one sided on MIKU'S side. I'm serious. Don't go thinking that.

Now, the plot is QUITE random. It will be for some time, unless you already GET it. If you don't, well, stick around.

.

plus lol Len is stuck with Miku until Rin gets back lololol wonder what Rin will say lolol. –dies-

Anyway, R&R, and be sure to stick around for the next chapter~


End file.
